Control valves (e.g., linear valves, rotary valves, etc.) are commonly used in process control systems to control the flow of process fluids. A control valve typically includes an actuator (e.g., a pneumatic actuator, hydraulic actuator, etc.) to automate operation of the control valve. In practice, different stroke lengths are required for different applications. The stroke length of known actuators may be adjusted by interchanging different size travel stops positioned in a chamber of the actuator. While interchanging different size travel stops enables the stroke lengths of these known actuators to be changed, the overall volume of the chamber remains the same. As a result, in some instances, the volume of the chamber may be too large for a particular application, which can compromise the dynamic performance of the actuator in that application.